


Here With You.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Roadies (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm glad you stayed," he says, smiling ear to ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> There is just not enough fics in the Roadies tag so here we go!
> 
> I have another fic around this pairing [I Almost Told You. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7312171)
> 
> I will be doing more and keeping my Vinyl fics coming as well.
> 
> If you guys want more or another pairing feel free to request.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She's humming along to the song filling her ears. It's one she knows well, but, every time she hears it, she can't help but hum it.

Sometimes she hums it softly. Barely even able to be heard by everyone else.

But other times, she hums it loudly. Smiles when she sees people watching her, even though she feels like she could die of embarrassment. 

She keeps humming while she watches him from her peripheral vision. Watches him wiping down the piano, and talking with Shelli. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

She finishes setting up when she finally pulls her earbuds out of her ears.

Sighing as she drops down into a chair. Blue eyes searching through the sea of faces until she finds his.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

She's on the bus again. Curled on her side, when she thinks of him again.

Thinks of his smile.

His voice.

How kind he's been and even watched her movie.

Something she can't help but chuckle about.

She's almost asleep when she hears footsteps moving down the small, narrow hallway that leads from the front of the bus to the back where shes lying.

"I'm glad you stayed," he says, smiling ear to ear.

"Didn't stay for you," she says, grinning a bit as she turns over. 

"Course you didn't."

She hears him laugh, feels the gentle squeeze on her shoulder before he's gone.


End file.
